


Magick Doesn't Understand Humans

by keeperofstories



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Merlin, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, PWP, Rimming, Top Arthur, because Magic(k), slight dub-con, sort of a threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofstories/pseuds/keeperofstories
Summary: Merlin's magic is so powerful that it has become slightly self-aware. And they are not at all convinced by this Arthur fellow.





	Magick Doesn't Understand Humans

If that insensitive oaf insulted their Merlin one more time, Magick was going to throw him into the moat! Magick wrapped around Merlin, acting like invisible armour, hoping Arthur’s barbs would deflect off them instead of pierce into Merlin. Luckily—for Arthur—Merlin didn’t seem too bothered; in fact, he seemed kind of tickled. But that could change in an instant; Magick had seen it happen before. Merlin did get his own shot back at the buffoon but it lacked true venom in Magick’s opinion—Merlin had clearly resigned himself to his destiny in aiding the so-called Once and Future King. Magick was not yet convinced. 

Something had to be done; Arthur’s boorish behavior was getting out of hand. Magick might have been given to Merlin out of prophecy, but that didn’t mean he had had to stay in the warlock, if he had proven unworthy of Magick. But Merlin used Magick properly and, by now, they had bonded so completely that Merlin wasn’t just a warlock, he was magic. Together, they created butterflies, painted with clouds, played with animals, and were all about creation. To Magick, Merlin was all light and warmth. Best of all, Merlin always posed creative challenges for Magick. Before Arthur, they had had glorious adventures together that stretched their skill and challenged their power. 

Arthur changed all that because he was all about destruction. He fought, he battled, and he killed. Worse, he had Merlin killing for him too. It had gotten so bad, that Magick had noticed that Merlin physically altered when Arthur was near: his temperature would rise, his heartbeat would quicken, and on occasion, he would even sweat profusely. Though Magick couldn’t really read Merlin’s thoughts, they could glimpse enough to know that when Arthur drew near to him, sometimes Merlin envisioned the most grotesque things: fungus, noxious gas, Gaius having sex etc. This especially happened when they were alone together, like when Merlin had to help the hapless fool change his clothes. Clearly, Merlin was terrified of Arthur but was too committed to the dragon’s words on destiny to simply walk away. Therefore, it was left to Magick to think of some sort of remedy. 

There was this thing humans did that made them leave each other. Magick had observed it with maids and stableboys, nobles and knights. Even Merlin was not immune. First, there had been Lancelot, who had merely resided in Merlin’s bed and was soon gone. After him, this Gwaine fellow. Merlin had done more with him, there had been kissing and rubbing, and then he, too was quickly on his way. A plan started to take shape, to separate once and for all their Merlin from unappreciative Princes. 

When separated from Merlin, Magick was fairly limited in what they could do. But they weren’t part of the most powerful warlock in existence for nothing. For example, they could still latch onto a stinky foot and pull. _Thump_. “Who’s there?” called the prince after giving quite a delightful shriek at being yanked out of bed. Pity Merlin hadn’t heard that. 

It turned out that, when trying to move the feet of a human, it sometimes results in them falling flat on their face. So, Magick grabbed onto the collar of Arthur’s nightshirt and dragged him to Merlin’s room, his various limbs flailing about in quite an undignified manner. Magick then unceremoniously dumped Arthur at the side of Merlin’s bed and waited for them to start the proceedings. But instead, Arthur started talking. 

“Merlin, what’s…” NO! Arthur couldn’t talk. So often his words cut through Merlin more than knives ever could—like when he mentioned Gwen. Acting fast, Magick slammed into Arthur’s head, propelling his body forward and pushing his lips to line up with Merlin’s. There, now they were kissing, just like Merlin and Gwaine had. Except they kept trying to talk, with their “Arthur, what’re you?”s and “Merlin, is this alright?”s, so Magick had to keep their heads pressed together. Eventually, having their mouths open actually proved a benefit, as it allowed their tongues to snake out and rub along the other’s. Kissing sure was a loud enterprise. They kept this up for a good while, interspersing entwining their tongues with quiet words and light laughing. There was little Magick could do about this, as their mouths were so close they were sharing air, but Arthur seemed to be curtailing his destructive tendencies at the moment, so Magick let them be. 

Arthur’s mouth started to venture away from Merlin’s, skimming across his cheeks and sucking along his neck. Magick was going to redirect him back to where he was supposed to be when, oh look, they’re taking off each other’s clothes. Merlin and Gwaine hadn’t progressed this far, this must bode well for The Plan. Things were progressing very far, actually; humans sure were undignified creatures, with all the moaning and gyrating. 

Neither Arthur nor Merlin quite knew how they got here but neither were complaining. Not when Arthur’s tongues and fingers were making a mess of Merlin’s arse and Merlin was rocking his hips back into Arthur’s mouth and _letting him_. Merlin was on hands and knees, whimpering Arthur’s name as Arthur added another finger. Merlin felt like he might actually start begging soon if Arthur didn’t hurry up and fuck him with that gorgeous cock of his. For his part, Arthur was torn between pounding Merlin’s arse into oblivion or taking his time and savoring whatever fortune had brought him to a willing, wanton Merlin. Both men memorized every second, every touch, and every gasp of pleasure as they pressed their bodies together, neither sure what tomorrow might bring. Finally convinced that Merlin was ready and would feel only pleasure when Arthur entered him, Arthur lined up his cock with Merlin’s hole, glorying in the desperate pleading Merlin was making. Arthur had pictured this moment so many times, pressing the head of his cock into Merlin’s hungry hole, seeing it disappear as it entered Merlin’s willing body, that the reality of it threatened to end their fun before it even started. 

Why was he stopping? Arthur just had his cockhead in Merlin and what could their Merlin do with that? Goddess, the oaf couldn’t even do this right. Once again, Magick had to intervene, wrapping around Arthur’s waist and snapping his hips for him, sending that cock plunging into Merlin at such a force that the sound of Arthur’s balls slapping against Merlin’s arse cheeks reverberated around the room. Arthur gave a deep moan, his whole body clenched tight, and no, no, no, he wasn’t allowed to do that! Acting quickly, Magick curled tight around the base of Arthur’s cock, becoming a vice. If they had been human, their eyes would be narrowed and their teeth would be bared; as it was, the air crackled with energy as Magick acted as a ring around Arthur’s cock. This wasn’t about _him_; this was for Merlin and Merlin was nowhere near finished. Arthur would have to be much more attentive before Magick allowed him to come. 

Arthur was giving heavy pants as, judging by the way he was gritting out Arthur’s name, Merlin was getting impatient. Arthur finally took the hint and started a rhythm, but it was slow and he was completely missing that spot within Merlin that caused his toes to curl. Keeping the ring around Arthur, Magick also went up to adjust his angle, increasing his pace to the frantic pound that Merlin needed. Merlin was shouting, his hand between his legs, giving harsh strokes in time to Arthur’s thrusts and, oh great, now Arthur was crushing Merlin with his weight. Wasn’t he a knight? Weren’t his arms supposed to be strong or something? So now, Magick was lifting up Arthur’s fat torso while compelling his hips to thrust at the correct speed and angle, while also preventing the selfish lump from spending too soon. _Sigh_. While also being loud, this was a time-consuming process as well. But finally, Merlin started pinching the slit at the top of his cock, a sure sign that he was ready to come. Magick knew what Merlin wanted and they slammed Arthur’s hips and pressed, putting intense pressure on that spot as they pushed Arthur’s mouth to Merlin’s neck and made him give a sharp bite as they moved Arthur’s fingers between Merlin’s legs, behind his balls to the perineum, so that he could press into Merlin there as well. Merlin came with a delighted shout and Magick supposed Arthur could come too, releasing the ring around his cock. They both lay in Merlin’s bed, panting, and Magick waited for The Plan to take effect. 

After that night, Merlin and Arthur spent even more time together, so The Plan was a failure. They spent most of this new time in Arthur’s room, gyrating, but at least they weren’t killing anything. Arthur had improved on his technique greatly, Magick rarely had to intervene anymore. Magick would be disappointed by this outcome if Merlin wasn’t smiling all the time now. If Arthur could make their Merlin that happy then maybe he wasn’t so bad.


End file.
